Sunlight on a Nightmare
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: After five years Rose and Jacob are finally reunited; but, a lot has changed. "Why now after all this time has she finally woken up? I was moving on and trying to find love again with someone else. I know it sounds bad but why now?"


Jacob's POV

My IPhone 6 smashed into a thousand pieces on my bedroom floor as what I heard slowly sunk in.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" said Bella from the other side of the bed. I totally forgot about her as I jumped up to put on my discarded jeans.

I didn't speak as I raced to stuff my sock covered feet into my shoes while going to the door grabbing the T-shirt I worn earlier in the day.

"Jake…Jacob" yelled Bella as I slammed the front door of my apartment. It was as if I was on autopilot and all I could see was sunshine.

My sunshine!

It would normally take me 15 minutes to get to the hospital but I famously got there in five; parking in the emergency parking spot in front of the building.

"Sir, you can't park here" I continued towards the entrance, "Sir, this is for emergency vehicles only." Sternly, came the voice of someone to my right but it was as if every voice around me was far way and the only words coming in clearly were the ones spoken to me over the phone.

 _Get to the hospital, now!_

Over and over they replayed in my mind as I turned the corner towards the stairwell deciding that the wait for the elevators would be too long. I keep hoping for the best, a miracle that maybe all of my prayers over the past five years have finally been answered.

But, sadly, as I made it to the door on the twelve floor my thoughts started to grow dark, as I reached my hand for the knob. It started to shake and I had to pull it away. I stood there for God knows how long just staring at nothing.

Why was this happening now? Today of all days.

 _Stop being a little bitch, Jacob and man-up_ , I screamed to myself pulling the door open at the same time.

My destination was directly across from the stairwell door so I knew that it was now or never. I walked into the room and froze inside the doorway.

I didn't see the doctors, nurses, or anyone else that was inside of the small hospital room that had been furnished to resemble a bedroom; all I could focus on was her.

My sunshine, my Rose!

She was awake and she was looking at me like she had five years ago.

Before my world changed.

"Hi, Jake" came her clear, familiar, and comforting voice.

I didn't say anything as I walked towards the bed that she was sitting up in. The bed that for the last five years I cursed at for holding her body hostage. There were days when I would visit that I would wish that I could sat it and her on fire.

But, those were the days when I was at my lowest, the days when I just wanted the pain to end, the days when I knew that I would never have this day. The day that I would see my love, my girlfriend, my Rose awake and looking at me through her bright blue eyes; I reach my hand up to her cheek, caressing it.

"Hi" I whisper as if it would hurt her ears, she smiles at me studying my face. It's aged since the last time she's seen it.

Why now? I want to ask so badly, today of all days.

My other hand touches the hard object in my pocket and I stiffen, blinking at Rose.

I frown appears on face, "What's wrong Jakie? You aren't happy to see me" she laughs while placing her hand onto my cheek mirroring me.

I shake my head as I tilt it up towards the heavens, _today of all days,_ I think looking back down into the eyes of the woman I love most in the world.

If Emmett, my best friend and Rose's brother hadn't have called when he did, just one second later I would have proposed to Bella.

It had taken me forever to move on, everyone told me to and after a while I listened but, none of that matters now, all that matters is that I am here and she is here: awake.

 **A/N: So this is my newest story, I hope you all like it. The thought came to me this past week and I am at working right now where I just wrote this. I will be updating my other stories soon so please be on the look out for them as well.**


End file.
